Many different methods for the preparation of epoxides have been developed. Generally, epoxides are formed by the reaction of an olefin with an oxidizing agent in the presence of a catalyst. The production of propylene oxide from propylene and an organic hydroperoxide oxidizing agent, such as ethyl benzene hydroperoxide or tert-butyl hydroperoxide, is commercially practiced technology. This process is performed in the presence of a solubilized molybdenum catalyst, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,635, or a heterogeneous titania on silica catalyst, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,342. Another commercially practiced technology is the direct epoxidation of ethylene to ethylene oxide by reaction with oxygen over a silver catalyst. Unfortunately, the silver catalyst has not proved useful in commercial epoxidation of higher olefins.
Besides oxygen and alkyl hydroperoxides, another oxidizing agent useful for the preparation of epoxides is hydrogen peroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,260, for example, discloses the epoxidation of olefins with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a titanium silicate catalyst.
Much current research is conducted in the direct epoxidation of olefins with oxygen and hydrogen. In this process, it is believed that oxygen and hydrogen react in situ to form an oxidizing agent. Many different catalysts have been proposed for use in the direct epoxidation of higher olefins. Typically, the catalyst comprises a noble metal that is supported on a titanosilicate. For example, JP 4-352771 discloses the formation of propylene oxide from propylene, oxygen, and hydrogen using a catalyst containing a Group VIII metal such as palladium on a crystalline titanosilicate. The Group VIII metal is believed to promote the reaction of oxygen and hydrogen to form an in situ oxidizing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,265 discloses a catalyst in which a platinum metal, selected from Ru, Rh, Pd, Os, Ir and Pt, is supported on a titanium or vanadium silicalite. Other direct epoxidation catalyst examples include gold supported on titanosilicates, see for example PCT Intl. Appl. WO 98/00413.
One disadvantage of the described direct epoxidation catalysts is that they are prone to produce non-selective by-products such as glycols or glycol ethers formed by the ring-opening of the epoxide product or alkane by-product formed by the hydrogenation of olefin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,388 describes a direct olefin epoxidation process in which the selectivity for the reaction of olefin, oxygen, and hydrogen in the presence of a noble metal-modified titanium zeolite is enhanced by the addition of a nitrogen compound such as ammonium hydroxide to the reaction mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,794 teaches the use of ammonium bicarbonate modifiers to decrease the production of ring-opened by by-products. U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,123 teaches the use of phosphorus, sulfur, selenium or arsenic modifiers such as benzothiophene to decrease the production of propane.
As with any chemical process, it is desirable to attain still further improvements in the epoxidation methods and catalysts. We have discovered an effective, convenient process to form an epoxidation catalyst and its use in the epoxidation of olefins.